Fur Fighters: Viggo on Glass
Fur Fighters: Viggo on Glass is a video game released for iOS systems by Muffin Games. It is a near direct port of the PC version of the game. There are currently two versions of the game: A paid version (£0.69/$0.99) and free version which utilizes adverts (which can also be removed for (£0.69/$0.99). Current Version 1.5 Bug fixes. (Posted 18th September 2013) Previous Versions 1.4 New icon. Bug fixes. (Posted 14th December 2012) 1.3 Bug fixes. (Including Oxygen Bottle bug on Meer). iPhone 5 support. (Posted 1st December 2012) 1.2 Universal App. More control system improvements. Fixes for crash bugs. (Posted 27th September 2012) 1.1 Localisation fixes. 2 New control configurations. (Posted 3rd August 2012) 1.0 Original release. (Posted 16th July 2012) Compatibility Requires iPhone iOS 4.01 or later. Compatible with iPhone 3GS, iPhone 4, iPhone 4s, iPhone 5, iPhone 5c, iPhone 5s, iPad, iPod touch (3rd Generation), iPod touch (4th Generation), iPod touch (5th Generation). Other specs *Updated: 18th September 2013 *315MB (316MB for free version) *Rated 9+ (Frequent/Intense Cartoon or Fantasy Violence) *Languages - English, French, German and Spanish History When Bizarre Creations was going through a re-structure, Jeff Lewis was given an offer by his boss to purchase the rights for a pound, seeing as Fur Fighters II was probably never going happen. He handed him five pounds instead, thus purchasing the rights to the game. When Bizarre Creations fell apart, he and Mark Craig, now working for Lucid Games, decided to port Fur Fighters over after looking at how similar iOS games were to Dreamcast in terms of power. After 200 hours of programming, the team were able to convert Fur Fighters over to the iOS. Official Description The classic action adventure ‘Fur Fighters’ comes to iOS. When nature calls, shoot it! Introducing the Fur Fighters, an elite squad of six animated animal commandos on a quest to rescue their families and save the free world! The malevolent fat-cat General Viggo has kidnapped the Fur Fighters’ families and mutated them for his own fiendish ends. Now it’s up to you, playing as all six animal liberators, to knock the fluff out of Viggo’s army of dimwitted bears, save your babies and rescue the planet from the claws of evil. Part action shooter, part mind wrecking puzzler, all attitude! Featuring over 30 challenging levels and 20 devastating weapons. Play as all six of the Fur Fighters using their individual special skills to solve puzzles and obliterate the bad guys. A raging romp through fiendish feline conspiracies and blazing animal combat. Developed by original members of the Bizarre Creations development team. What they said about the original: “A wonderful, whimsical personality radiates from the lavishly detailed characters and surroundings.” - IGN “Nothing short of Epic” - Spank “Not only is it full of flashy graphics, great music and loads of action, it's actually full of wonderfully intuitive fun.” - Dreamcast.net “Solid characters, cool environments, tight control, and a funny storyline, Fur Fighters comes highly recommended.” - GamePro Differences *World Quack Centre has been renamed Empire Quack Building *The Neutron Gun now holds 10 Ammo *Fluffmatches are absent *Cheats are replaced with Achievements *Pet Yums restore up to double the amount of HP *In H.M.S. Viggolina, only 20 Aircrafts need to be destroyed *There are a few new glitches, though these are often fixed in each new update *Character voices sometimes accelerate/decelerate *Options screen is very limited *No Time Attacks Reception Reception for the game has generally been positive, though a few critics have labelled the control scheme as frustrating. It has been praised for how well ported the game is. Trivia *Whilst Fluffmatches are not present, the files for them are. *Sometimes, the voices randomly accelerate or decelerate in speed. *Time Attack is currently disabled, though still implemented. *The original logo for the game was reminiscent of the Dreamcast game. The current logo interestingly uses the Viggo's Revenge European boxart. *The game was originally £1.49. Links *Total Fur Fighters - Viggo on Glass Icons Ffviggoonglass.png|1.0 - 1.4 Icon-current.png|1.4 - Present Gallery Category:Games